Love For Two?
by Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames
Summary: The teentitans are after another villain when soemone from Star's planet comes. Star seems really happy to see him, while Robin get a bad case of the Jealous Bug. StarXrobin StarxOc Disclaimer:Do not own TT


**Summary-The teentitans are after another villain when soemone from Star's planet comes. Star seems really happy to see him, while Robin get a bad case of the Jealous Bug. StarXrobin StarxOc**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TT**

Love for two?

Chapter One

A shadow figure jumped from lamp post to lamp post that night in the dark city. The dark hooded man jumped down from a black lamp post and into an alley way between two large business buildings. His gloves covered hands took the patch from his waist and slowly and carefully opened it as his eyes lit up with excitement at what he had just accomplished. The hooded figure had a wide smile on as he was now looking at a huge jade jewel that was worth millions in dollars, that was now placed in his greedy gloved hands.

"Hahaha, that was well over easy to snatch you my lovely. Best off all no one can take you back from me. I the **GREAT **shadow ninja, have just added to my collection of rarities. Hahahaha!" Shadow ninja laughed out loud with a really weird look on his face even though he was masked.

"Guess again loser ninja." A voice called out from on top off one of the buildings. Shadow ninja's head looked left to right many times before a large hippo came crashing down on top of him and he ended up flat on the ground with his head as the only part not covered by the hippo's big green butt.

Then out of nowhere four teens came in from all around. First there was a large blue and white android teen name Cyborg, who loves to chow down on food and play video games. Then came a deep blue caped girl named Raven. Next is a lively red head from another planet who loves to have fun. This newcomer to planet earth is named Starfire. Last is the pitch black haired team leader, Robin! (Nice intro if I do say so myself. )

The cloaked ninja looked up to his captors and then got quite mad that he was captured so easily. The sneaky ninja then got an idea, he was able to pull his arm free without the teen aged super hero's noticing and quickly set off a smoke bomb while holding his breath.

"Where did all this smoke come from?" The young teen leader questioned as he tried to look around for everyone. The masked ninja leaped up from under the very heavy green hippo and ran away into the dim light city streets to a construction site so to be able to hide in.

When the thick smoke cleared Robin gave the signal to go out and search for the masked thief. The members of the teen titans spread out looking for the escaped loony ninja thief. Luckily, beast-boy had found him and reported back to everyone. They once again spilt up looking for the thief in the construction area.

There was a quick movement from one section where Starfire was looking in. She then followed the figure and came upon the thief from before, she then threw star blots at the black spinning stars that he threw at her. The stars seemed to have an explosive subtends in them that created an explosion of smoke. Starfire looked around as she could not see the thief any where.

Robin, who was closer to where Starfire was searching, heard the explosion and headed toward it. He claimed up to where Starfire was and then noticed the caped ninja throw tree sliver balls toward Starfire.

"Starfire! Look out!" Robin yelled as she turned around to late and was hit the explosive sliver balls. "Starfire!" The young leader of the teen titans screamed as the taberain girl was sent plunging down to the hard earth. Robin was about to jump down and grab her, but a red cloaked figure had caught her and brought her down safely to the ground. Robin jumped down from the tall building and landed in a kneeling position. The young warrior stood up as the other fighters joined him as they stared at the newcomer.

The red cloaked figure stood there holding up Starfire in his arms. Starfire slowly opened her eyes and looked up to her savor. Her emerald eyes open wide as she looked to see the figures face within the hood.

"Fireblot!" She screamed as she flew up from her savors arms with a smile. The other teen titans just looked in confusion at Starfire's excitement. Cyborg then came back from dropping off the thief at the jail. The red cloaked figure then took off his hood to reveal a handsome young boy, which was Starfire's age.

The newcomer had shoulder length jet black hair, that shined blue, tied back and deep blue eyes. He placed the cloaked behind to show a male form of Starfire's suit, except it was a light ruby red with a gold belt with a blue jewel in the middle. His shirt though showed off his somewhat muscular torso.

Starfire squealed in delight and took Fireblot in a bear hug; he also returned this act affection. Everyone just looked with great confusion on their faces, all except Robin. He on the other hand had a quite annoyed looked on his face, and an anime vein on his head. He looked quite jealous at the affection that Starfire was giving the newcomer.

As Robin stared with narrowed eyes he then realized something. _Why is Star giving this guy a hug? Actually, who is this guy anyway?_ The teen leader thought as he and the other waited for Starfire to tell then who the new comer was.

The young emerald eyed princess released her friend then turn to the members of the teen titans. "Dearest of friends, I would like you to meet my friend from Tameran." She finished, thinking that he would maybe want to introduce himself.

"My name is Fireblot. I am one of the suitors of the palace, and I'm also promised to Starfire. It is like being engaged." He finished with a smile on his face. Everyone just stood there in shock.

"Starfire's fiancé? Well, um…that is new." Beast-boy stated first.

"It's nice to meet Fireblot, put it there." Cyborg said as he came up to Starblot, with his left hand raised up. Fireblot shook his hand with a smile. Everyone soon came to meet him, even Robin. Although for some reason there a slight pain in his chest at hearing those words, "engaged".

"So what brings you hear Fireblot?" Beast-boy asked in pure curiosity. The black haired newcomer turned to Beast-boy with a smile.

"I just came to see why this planet was so fascinating to Starfire. She had talked so much about it and about her newly found friends, in her transitions." Fireblot answered in a clam straight forward tone. Starfire then flew done next to Starblot with a smile of pure joy spread across her face.

"Ok, so you are Cyborg, you're Beast-boy. You must be raven, and I guess that you are the leader of the teen titans. Robin, right?" Fireblot stated with smirk, pointing to each on them as he guessed who they were.

"So you got a place to crash while you're here?" Cyborg asked.

"No not really." Fireblot answered still with a smile as he looked over to Starfire.

"You could stay with us in the titan tower. We have some extra rooms." Starfire said with a shy smile on her lips. Fireblot just nodded his head in acceptance. Everyone else agreed with Starfire's idea and started to head home. As Starfire began to walk with the others, Fireblot gently pulled her back so that she faced him. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, this of course made her blush a deep shade of red. She and Fireblot began to walk back to the tower with the others, only slightly their hands brushing against each others. No one really noticed but the jealous team leader.

Okay so that is the first chapter. If you want the second chapter then REVIEW! I also need your opinion on Fireblots name, I was thinking maybe something different but I like that name as well.

Okay with Firebolt, that is his hero name, and his real Tameran name will be brought up in later chapters.

K, later

Claws


End file.
